Sweet Sugar And Hyper Spice
by Amai Itonami
Summary: Kikumaru Aiji is Eiji's little sister and she doesn't play any tennis whatsoever but she has to learn to because of Seigaku's upcoming tournament! So now she's officially Seigaku's Puchi Hime meaning Petite Princess. Looks like someone's after her life too. Will someone be able to stick by her side besides Eiji? Maybe a certain freshman?
1. Chapter 1 Enter Kikumaru Aiji!

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice~**

_Kikumaru Aiji_

"Wake up Ai-chan! Don't wanna be late for your first day nyah!"

"Ah, ohayou Ei-chan! What do you mean by- nyeh! EI-CHAN! Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Ai-chan looks too kawaii sleeping nyah!"

"EI-CHAN!"

Yep! I'm Kikumaru Eiji's imouto! Today's my first day at Seigaku and I'll be a freshman this year, my aunt and uncle separated me from my mom, my dad, my two older sisters, my two older brothers, my grandma and grandpa, and my favorite older brother in the world!

They took me all the way to America when I was five, I managed to come back at as Kikumaru Aiji, the now twelve year old! Though I still look like I should be nine… and if anyone asks then no, I didn't meet Ei-chan's friends yet.

I don't play tennis either, Ei-chan wants me to try but I like doing gymnastics. Gymnastics make me feel light and it's really fun doing them with Ei-chan! I miss doing them with Ei-chan, it was fun while it lasted but maybe one day we'll get to play again!

While Ei-chan has Kuma-chan I have Usagi-chan, she's a big white bunny with a light blue ribbon on her neck. Ei-chan gave it to me before I went to America, so around the house I keep it with me at all times!

"Aiji! Hurry or you'll have Eiji late for his practice!"

"Hai hai!"

Well, enough introducing myself or Ei-chan's gonna be late! I had gotten dresses in a very… original sailor school uniform? If I had the power to change the green to white I would!

"Yogatta! C'mon Ai-chan!"

"Nani! Matte Ei-chan!"

Too late, Ei-chan threw me over his shoulder and grabbed our bags. He practically was running a marathon!

"Nyah! Buchou's gonna kill me!"

"Nyeh! I didn't get to do my hair!"

My hair reached to my knees and I didn't get to put it up so it wouldn't get in the way. Don't get me wrong but I love having my hair down but for school and sports or stuff like that I put it up.

Soon we {more like Ei-chan} stopped at the gate to breathe, nyeh, Ei-chan didn't position me correctly and I stopped breathing for a few minutes but I'm okay now nyeh!

Ei-chan handed me my bag and dragged me this time to what I guess is the tennis courts. He told me to wait outside of what seemed like the boys changing room, nyeh, why do I have to be here?

I didn't even get to do my hair! Well, at least I have my cat clip nyeh.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

A reeaaalllly tall man had stood in front of me wearing a Seigaku regulars jersey and glasses. He looked so scary by his intimidating presence.

At least I managed to answer,

"Ei-chan dragged me here and told me to wait nyeh."

"Who are you?"

I guess he just wanted to know my name, well maybe I won't tell him nyeh!

"A person nyeh!"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. I guess he's getting irritated, where's Ei-chan at a time like this?

"Gomen Ai-chan I- buchou!"

"You're late, Kikumaru. Thirty laps after you tell me why this girl is here."

Ei-chan rubbed the back of his head,

"She's my imouto, Kikumaru Aiji. Say hi Ai-chan!"

"That doesn't explain why she is here."

"Ah, Eiji there you are- who is this?"

A guy who is as tall as Ei-chan had appeared with a strange haircut. He looked nice enough I guess considering Ei-chan's buchou is a scary person.

I hid behind Ei-chan just in case, man, Ei-chan why do you have to be so tall? I only reach to your elbow. Ei-chan looked at me and grinned,

"Nyah, don't be scared Ai-chan! Only buchou bites."

Ei-chan's buchou glared at him.

"Fifty laps."

"Nyah!"

I could see six more guys come up to us. All wearing a Seigaku regulars jersey

"Eiji-senpai! Who's this?"

A guy with violet eyes had looked at me causing me to instinctively cling on Ei-chan.

"Nyah, Ai-chan isn't usually this shy."

"Mada mada dane."

A guy with a cap looked at me as did everyone else.

"Nyeh, Ei-chan I'm not shy!"

Ei-chan smiled at me and pushed me in front of him.

"This is my imouto, Kikumaru Aiji nyah! Say hi Ai-chan!

"Yoroshiku nyeh!"

"Why does Eiji say nyah and Ai-chan say nyeh?"

"Nyeh/ Nyah?"

It came out of my mouth one day in America so I just say it sometimes. It's not like I say it ALL the time nyeh?

"Well, my name's Momoshiro Takeshi. Just call me Momo-chan alright, Ai-chan?"

I nodded and looked at the guy beside him who hissed like a snake,

"Kaidoh Kaoru."

So guy after guy I learned all their names.

Echizen Ryoma: A cocky guy who is unfortunately my age.

Momoshiro Takeshi: Ryoma describes him as a hamburger eating monster.

Kaidoh Kaoru: A guy with a cool bandanna and acts like snake but when Momo-senpai calls him one he hates it.

Fuji Syuusuke: A bishie, that's all I can describe him as.

Oishi Syuuchirou: He's Ei-chan's doubles partner.

Kawamura Takashi: I wonder if he'll burn a building with his burning mode.

Inui Sadaharu: Some of the guys described him as a stalker.

Tezuka Kunimitsu: He's Mr. I-Like-To-Give-Laps guy.

Ei-chan warned me to not drink any beverage he makes. If Ei-chan wants me too then I guess I have too!

"Neh, would you like to be our team manager, Aiji?"

Fuji-senpai grinned at me,

"But I don't play tennis."

"Don't worry nyah! We'll show you Ai-chan!"

Why do I have to be manager?

"Okay, so like this?"

"Matte!"

I served at the basket only to have it bounce it off the edge and hit Tezuka-buchou.

A nervous laugh had come out of my mouth while Tezuka-buchou glared at me and said,

"Fifty laps."

**That's probably all I'll write for this chapter since my mom is scaring me. Q_Q**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Mysterious Girl One!

**~Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice~**

**Chapter 2- Nyeh, tutor? NANI? Why does this happen to me? QQ**

Yogatta, practice is over! I don't wanna do laps anymore! Tezu-buchou so strict to the team, but I guess going soft on them wouldn't help their training. Geez, he does sound like a military officer or a chief.

Nyeh, why did I get involved in this?

Wait, I didn't have a choice though nyeh. Ei-chan wanted me too and I usually never say no to Ei-chan.

"Ai-chan, I'm gonna miss you nyah!" Ei-chan clung on me and sobbed dramatically.

"I'll miss you too Ei-chan!"

I joined in sobbing dramatically while the team stared at us sweatdropping.

"Eiji, you know you can visit her at lunch right?"

Ei-chan and I stopped,

"Nyeh/Nyah, you're right! Meet me at the rooftop Ei-chan/ Ai-chan!"

Nyeh, Ei-chan and I had a habit where sometimes we almost say the same sentence. It's not that weird nyeh?

"We should hurry to class before we're late."

Inui informed, nyeh, he's right!

"NYEHHHH?! I'm gonna be late for class!"

I basically ran like the regulars when they're doing laps with Inui Juice.

_THIRD PERSON POV_

"Nyah, where's Ochibi?"

"He went to class."

"Nyah? He could've at least waited for Ai-chan."

"He didn't know she was in his class in the first place"

"Nyah, you're right!"

_BACK TO AIJI {THIRD PERSON WILL BE SET FROM NOW ON}_

Aiji had stormed into the class room right before the teacher, literally, right before. She managed to slip in front of him at the last minute.

The teacher's hand left the handle as I opened the door,

"Ah, yogatta!"

"This is the new student from America. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Watashi wa Kikumaru Aiji nyeh, haijimemashite yoroshiku!"

Aiji chirped happily. Her reddish velvet hair had waved around happily along with her. Either it was their imagination or the cat clip in her hair meowed in agreement.

"You may sit in the vacant seat next to Echizen."

"Ryoma nyeh?"

Aiji could feel the glares of other girls pierce her bubbly atmosphere. Fangirls perhaps? Aiji could feel it, but some of them didn't glare at her. 'They must be Ei-chan's fangirls. Nyeh, Ei-chan said I can't talk to any of them 'cause they're the scariest kind of girls.'

"Kikumaru-san, please translate this sentence."

"Hai."

Aiji wrote skillfully on the board. Her handwriting was wavy and small but a little messy. Though, that's what made it cute nyeh?

"A-ah, correct, great job Kikumaru-san."

Aiji nodded and returned to her seat as Ryoma was called up to translate the next since he was sleeping.

'Nyeh, wonder if Ryoma always sleeps in class, wouldn't his grades drop?'

Ryoma easily translated the sentence and drowsily came back to his seat only to sleep again.

'Nyeh, I guess not.'

Aiji sweatdropped and thought, 'Nyeh, I miss Ei-chan already.'

TIME SKIP

Science class, Aiji's worst subject, she was called after class after failing an experiment. She poured the wrong chemical into another wrong chemical, causing the classroom to explode.

"I plan to assign you a tutor."

"Nyeh? Why do I need one? I'm doing fine."

Her teacher gave her a mini glare,

"Nyeh, fine, I admit science is my worst subject. Who is going to tutor me then?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Nani? Why Ryoma?"

"Because he is one of the best students in class and I suspected you to follow his example. I guess this runs in your family.

"Nyeh? Don't bring Ei-chan in the subject!"

"You are to have a tutor and that's final."

"Nyeh, so scary."

Aiji pouted, she walked to her next class without protest.

'Nyeh, why do I get a tutor automatically when I blew up the classroom?'

LUNCH~

"Ah, yogatta!" Aiji energetically stood from her seat immediately and ran to the roof.

She spun to look at her surroundings along with her hair trailing around her waist, she could see many buildings from afar, the tennis courts, and a lake nearby.

"Nyeh, it's so beautiful. Why don't most people eat here?"

"Nyah, you tell me Ai-chan."

"Ei-chan!"

Aiji glomped onto Eiji so fast a wind had blown on the other regulars.

"It's only been a few hours and you miss each other already?"

Some of the regulars smiled a bit when both Aiji and Eiji had nodded happily.

The regulars had noticed that Aiji seemed a little off while they started eating lunch, Eiji had always loved her sister more than anything in the world, and he worried about her sometimes when she goes overboard.

"Nyah, Ai-chan?"

"Nyeh?"

Eiji's eyes were filled with concern while he stared at Aiji who seemed to have gotten the message.

"I'm failing science."

Aiji pouted.

"Nyah?"

"I have to have a tutor too!"

'Tutor?'

Ryoma blinked, his mind was playing a series of events until he reached on certain sentence.

'You are to tutor Kikumaru Aiji in science. It seems her grade had decreased greatly.'

"Who's the tutor then?" Fuji asked,

"Nyeh, who was it again?"

Everyone sweatdropped except Eiji and Aiji,

"Nyah, you can't forget that easily Ai-chan!"

"Nyeh, it's not my fault. I don't like science."

"Data…"

Inui scribbled to things about Aiji, one is that she dislikes science, and two she had short-term memory loss.

"Nyah, but you have to do good!"

"Nyeh, why me?"

"'Cause you're only failing one class nyah!"

"Nyeh, if I'm only failing one class, how many classes are _you_ failing Ei-chan?"

Eiji had nervously laughed to get out of the current situation, the question hung onto the air, how many classes was he failing?

"She does have a point Eiji."

Fuji smiled in agreement while everyone else also agreed in their own way.

"Nyah, what about Momo? He's always eating in class!"

"Momoshiro's intelligence has dropped 4.2% since he has been eating and sleeping in class."

Inui declared Momoshiro's usual in-class habits, both eating and sleeping. Momoshiro, you idiot, and who knows, maybe his intelligence will drop 27.4%!

"Nyah, when will the tutor come over?"

"I think on Sunday nyeh."

The current situation had ended with Momoshiro smacked with laps because he slacked off in class, Fuji silently chuckling to himself, Oishi worrying about Momoshiro's eating habits and wonders if he eats so much he'll explode, Inui calculating how much he would eat before he would explode, Kaidoh now arguing with Momoshiro, Ryoma smirking at the situation, and Eiji and Aiji laughing in unison.

Aiji wouldn't mind having friends like these neh?

'**She seems to be enjoying herself.'**

'**She is back to her hometown.'**

'**That shouldn't be her there, it should've been me.'**

'**Yes, I know your highness.'**

**ANNND FINISHED! Who were those people talking about Aiji? What WERE they talking about? What does this person mean by it should've been me? WILL MOMO REALLY EXPLODE? **

**Next Chapter: Strange Incidents Occur!**


	3. Chapter 3 Seigaku's Puchi Hime

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice Chapter Three: Strange Incidents Occur! Nyeh? I'm A Puchi Hime?!**

_**Kikumaru Aiji**_

"Yatta! Time to see Ei-chan again!"

Aiji exclaimed while running out of her classroom after school had ended. No matter how long Aiji and Eiji have been apart they would always miss each other.

"Nyeh? Where'd my notebook go?" As Aiji arrived at the tennis courts she checked through her bag only to find her special notebook… GONE!

"NYEH!? Why did this have to happen to me…?"

"Aiji-chan?"

"Nyeh! Senpai-tachi you've got to help me! MY NOTEBOOK IS GONE!"

Aiji had asked a couple random second years. Which apparently was Arai's group.

"Why should we help you?" One of them said causing Aiji's bottom lip to quiver helplessly.

Considering Aiji's small third grader height she looked like a poor helpless little girl wanting to find her parents. Yep, pretty sure that did the trick.

"Hey isn't she Kikumaru-senpai's imouto?" Ah, they finally noticed huh?

"Mou… I'll go find Ei-chan instead."

Aiji gave up on receiving help from the second years and quickly spotted Oishi.

"OISHI-SENPAI!"

"Aiji-chan? What's wrong?"

" is gone…" Oishi had heard of from Eiji, he said that was Aiji's precious little notebook filled with sketches and random notes, and random thoughts.

"Hey Aiji-chan! I found this your notebook… sorry it's all wet."

Momoshiro handed her , the poor notebook was still dripping wet, and the pages were falling out. Who could've done this?

" …?" Aiji had looked through the pages only to find smeared lead marks and smeared paint.

"Nyah don't worry Ai-chan we can get you a new one!"

"Nyeh… I guess you're right Ei-chan."

"Aren't I always?"

"Well…"

Aiji was about to say something until…

"Kikumaru-san."

Both Eiji and Aiji looked at Tezuka.

"Aiji."

"What?"

Tezuka had walked a few feet away and stopped near an empty court.

"Get a racquet."

Eiji gave Aiji his racquet to use as Aiji walked up to Tezuka.

"Are we going to play a match?"

"Ah."

Aiji didn't exactly know how to even play tennis. But she at least knows the basics so might as well try?

"Nyah! Good luck Ai-chan!"

"The rest of you get to practice."

Eiji pouted, he didn't get to watch Aiji play her first tennis match, and see if she can take any points away from their Buchou! Oh well, too bad for him, and possibly Aiji.

Tezuka served at her and being Aiji she instinctively hit it… just a little over the net which surprised Tezuka a little tiny bit. I mean, she didn't even know how to play tennis, and at least she got it over the net.

Tezuka served again but a little faster, Aiji seemed to gain a little confidence and managed to hit it back towards Tezuka, and it soon became a rather calm rally. Until Aiji tripped over air…

"Ahh!"

Aiji's body instinctively reacted and her arm held her up long enough to hit the ball back a little over the net. She didn't fall after that which left her unscathed.

"Did I actually do it?"

Indeed she did but Tezuka only watched her movements. The way she had moved to receive was very natural and fluid. Like she was born to play… though most of the time it didn't seem like it.

"Nyah! Good job Ai-chan!" Aiji grinned a little quickly forgetting the fact that her notebook had been fatally damaged. Eiji gave her a thumbs up as Aiji nodded.

"Mah Tezuka, she passed already." Fuji called out to Tezuka from another court as Tezuka sighed.

"Nyeh? Passed what?"

"Congratulations Kikumaru Aiji-san. You're officially a Seigaku regular… Seigaku Tennis Team's 'Puchi Hime' specifically." Inui had informed her.

"Puchi Hime?" Aiji, Eiji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Ryoma, the freshman trio, and Tomoka and Sakuno had confused looks on their faces. Inui pushed his glasses upwards and expertly explained.

"In the upcoming tournament, a Puchi Hime is required, Puchi Himes are freshman females who are very… petite and know the basics of tennis, there is only one Puchi Hime on each team, and if a Puchi Hime is not present on the day of a match then the team will be immediately disqualified."

Inui paused for a bit as everyone looked at him.

"Anyway, Puchi Himes go up against other Puchi Himes in a one set match, one playing an actual tennis game-"

"Why they play only one actual tennis game?" Aiji asked curiously.

"Well they are called Puchi Himes. Meaning Petite Princesses, they're very popular for being rather cute, and are very well known." Momoshiro explained.

"Nyah? Momoshiro must know all of the Puchi Himes!"

"What are you talking about!?" Momoshiro looked very flustered by Eiji's remark.

"You must know a lot about Puchi Himes senpai."

"ECHIZEN! Not helping!"

Inui started explaining the rest about Puchi Himes to Aiji who was accompanied with Fuji, Tezuka, Sakuno, Tomoka, Freshmen Trio, and Kawamura. Kaidoh somehow got into another argument with Momoshiro so Oishi had to intervene while Ryoma watches amused and half listening to the explanation.

"The second game is the dress up game. Halloween Dress Up, then Christmas Dress Up, Swimsuit Dress Up, Animal Dress Up, and Royal Dress Up. Each has a theme for each match. For example, on Animal Dress Up there is a specific animal you must dress up as. The themes are most varied to specific colors so it's not very hard."

"The position is perfect for Aiji-chan." Fuji smiles like usual as Inui continued,

"The third game is for vocal skills. Basically to sing enough to move the hearts of people. The fourth game is traditional dancing skill. The fifth game is the mathematical question game where it tests calculations and probability only."

"Nyeh, that's easy!"

"The last game is the test of personality. If your personality appeals to both the judges ad the crowd you will be able to advance. To test a Puchi Hime's personality they ask personal questions. That is all Puchi Himes do." Inui finished.

"Nyeh, what about the other regulars?"

"We will play like we usually do. Puchi Hime's match adds onto our score. We also have a new point system. Judges will give you points called HP which stands for Hime Points. Hime Points represent how much of a princess a Puchi Hime is. The school with the most wins and points gain the title Royal and Prestigious."

"Why me nyeh?"

"One, because you're… petite, two is that you know the basics of tennis, three is I've heard from Eiji that you love dressing up and singing, four is that you've practiced traditional dance in America for seven years, five is that your personality is perfect for the position, six is that you can always be at the matches because of Eiji, and seven is that you have the special hidden technique. Will you accept the position as Seigaku's 'Puchi Hime'?"

"Who told you about that nyeh!?" Aiji has a special move… that's not for tennis but could help win.

"Fuji."

Tezuka, Kawamura, Inui, and I switched our gaze to Fuji who was smiling brightly like always.

"Eiji told me." Yep, sadistic smile had to be added in.

"Ei-chan!"

"Nyah? What- NYAH!?"

"There it is… Legendary Kikumaru Aiji Most Irresistable Adorable Eye Stare."

Eiji couldn't look away from the eye stare, Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped fighting, Ryoma actually had a tint of pink appearing on his face, Fuji's eyes opened, Kawamura had faltered to the ground, Inui dropped his notebook and his pencil snapped, and Tezuka had actually shown a bit of shock on his features.

Aiji had the most powerful eye stare that even the manliest man on Earth can actually falter in guilt no matter what. Even if you haven't done anything wrong nothing can possibly defeat the Legendary Kikumaru Aiji Most Irresistable Adorable Eye Stare!

"Nyeh Ei-chan… what should I do? They want me to be the Puchi Hime…"

'SHE SPOKE!' Eiji was put on the spot. Yep, he's showered with a bunch of guilt that he didn't possibly deserve. That is the power of her legendary stare!

"Nyah… eto…"

"Nyeh, just kidding!" Aiji stuck her tongue out at Eiji in a teasing way.

"Nyah! That's not funny Ai-chan! You had me so guilty there!" No doubt everyone else felt amused by Aiji and Eiji.

"Nyeh, I guess I'll accept the position of Seigaku's 'Puchi Hime'!"

"Ah, it's getting late! We need to go home Ei-chan before someone uses you toothpaste Ei-chan!"

"NYAH!? Why didn't you tell me before Ai-chan!?"

"Aiji."

"Hai Tezuka-senpai?"

"The match is tomorrow. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"NYEH!? TOMORROW!?"

**EXTRA: Aiji and Eiji at home!**

Aiji yawned a bit as Eiji patted her on the head.

"Nyah, tomorrow is your first match Ai-chan! Aren't you excited?"

"Nyeh, I guess… what do you think Usagi-chan?" Eiji smiled at her childlike antics. He loved Aiji with all his acrobat heart and doesn't want to separate from her and vice versa. They even share a room together and a bed because the family thinks that Aiji would be safer there. Plus she doesn't like being alone so it's perfect!

"Nyeh, Usagi-chan says she's excited for me." Aiji smiled brightly at her older brother and yawned once again.

"Nyah, we should go to sleep for tomorrow Ai-chan."

"Hai!" As Aiji climbed into the bed Eiji put Usagi-chan beside Kuma-chan. Eiji glanced at Aiji who was sitting upright on the bed.

"Nyah, don't worry I'm coming."

"Nyeh, which school our we going against first?"

"Nyah, I forgot…ah! It's Fudomine!"

"I wonder who's their Puchi Hime nyeh…"

**CUT! Finished with the third installment of Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice! Sorry it took to long but it's here now nyeh?**

**You already know how Fudomine matches go! So we're gonna skip to Puchi Hime vs. Puchi Hime after a few moments in the next chapter!**

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice Chapter Four: Puchi Hime vs. Puchi Hime! Nyeh? I saw someone that looked like me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Traumatic Experience!

Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice~

**Chapter Four: Puchi Hime vs. Puchi Hime! Nyeh? I saw someone that looked just like me!**

Kikumaru Aiji

"Nyah! We're almost there Ai-chan!" Eiji had Aiji on his back who was half asleep. Aiji yawned and blinked three times in a row to adjust her sight. She had done that for about five minutes until her sight returned. Today she wore a hat that looks like the one Utau uses in Shugo Chara but it's red and white diamonds. She also wore a solid red blouse with a white butterfly on the bottom right corner and a black and red skirt Amu wears in Shugo Chara which ends halfway to her knees. To accompany it there's white and red striped socks plus regular black sneakers and black and red plaid mid shin leg warmers. For other accessories she wore black and red fingerless gloves and large 'movie star' sunglasses. Lastly she wore gold one inch diamond shaped earrings. She is the Puchi Hime of Seigaku so she has to be flashy.

"Nyeh? Where are we Ei-chan?" Aiji asked from behind Eiji. The surroundings were rather unfamiliar to her but soon they should be. Eiji somewhat faced Aiji to answer her question,

"We're here already Ai-chan." Aiji looked over the top of Eiji's head to find Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Fuji waiting for them. Aiji glanced for a certain freshman who was supposed to be here.

"Nyah/ Nyeh? Where's Ryoma/ Ochibi?" Both Aiji and Eiji asked in somewhat unison.

"Echizen isn't here yet. He said something about helping a pregnant woman in labor or something." Momoshiro informed. Aiji and Eiji just had to comment,

"A total lie nyeh/nyah!"

Aiji accidentally slipped from Eiji's shoulder because she lost her grip. Somehow, Ryoma got there on time, and cushioned Aiji's fall. Well, at least she's very short and light? Unfortunately they landed into a rather… intimate position. Which was rather only embarrassing to Ryoma because Aiji thought he was a giant Usagi-chan or pillow and took another nap.

"Oi, wake up." Ryoma shook her shoulders to wake her up but that only caused her to cling onto him.

"Nyah, don't do that Ochibi! The more you struggle the more she clings on you!" Eiji was a tiny bit jealous of how Aiji clung onto Ryoma who accidentally struggled more. Yep, he had a little sister complex.

"Mah, Echizen must really like it." Fuji commented to Ryoma who was still struggling.

"Give up Echizen. We need to go to the courts for the match already. Unless you like it when she clings onto you…" Momoshiro, Fuji, and Eiji had ganged up on Ryoma.

But Ryoma being Ryoma he gave up and carried her princess style to the courts. When he arrived with her the judges apparently mistook it as a 'love scene' or cute and simple entrance. The judges this year are very fangirlish and love scenes that are fluffy and cute such as Ryoma's example of one.

This is how the judges interpret the Ryoma and Aiji scene…

"A cute entrance! The caring prince carries the Sleeping Beauty! MOE!"

"Moe?" Ryoma questioned. Aiji had woken up due to the word 'moe' and did her usual blink routine.

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty has awakened!"

Aiji jumped from Ryoma's arms and onto the ground. She looked around for the so called 'Sleeping Beauty'. Even though she didn't know that the judges were referring to her she actually came up with the conclusion to who 'Sleeping Beauty' was,

"Nyeh! They must be referring to Akutagawa Jirou from Hyoutei!" Aiji smiled at Ryoma who was only a foot and a half taller than her. Everyone else sweatdropped except the judges who again mistook it for something else.

"She's so innocent…" One of the judges bit onto a handkerchief. Which was rather random as Aiji sensed the strangeness of the judges she hid behind the closest thing… which was Ryoma who was a great pillar to hide behind. **{Haha, get it? Pillar as in Seigaku's Pillar of Support!}**

"Ah there's Fudomine's Puchi Hime!" A girl who was two inches taller than Aiji was Fudomine's Puchi Hime. She had light brown shoulder length hair and a black flower headband, she had blue eyes and a white blouse decorated with black letters, she wore a black and blue plaid skirt with a letter on the bottom right corner that was a Y and it was knee length, and she wore matching mid shin length socks with regular black ballet flats with a black flower on each. To add on she had sunglasses like Aiji's. Puchi Himes were supposed to wear these after all.

"It's Masashiyu Yaya-sama!"

The girl named Masashiyu Yaya glanced towards Aiji and looked away quickly. As if the girl couldn't stand to even look at Aiji. Rather rude in my opinion.

"So much spice nyah!" Eiji commented as Masashiyu sat elegantly at the coaches' chair. Yep, Puchi Himes are allowed the coaches' chair which they now call Himes' Throne.

Aiji hugged Eiji before going to the Hime Throne. This was Spice vs. Sugar now. Well, after the other matches of course. Everyone except Seigaku stared at Eiji who they thought was in a romantic relationship with her just like they thought with Ryoma. Aiji and Eiji are very close siblings so of course they would think that unless they aren't Seigaku.

"There's so much sugar from Aiji and so much spice from Fudomine's Puchi Hime. Mah, isn't that a coincidence?" Fuji commented as he compared the both of them.

Aiji was brightly smiling yet Masashiyu was indifferent. In fact, she was actually bored, and anyone can see the absolute different between the girls. Who knows who'll win? The judges liked Aiji for her childish actions and bright expressions. The judges also like Masashiyu for her 'cute' cold personality and the face that says 'back-off-or-else'.

Aiji glanced at Masashiyu only to see that she took off her sunglasses in a 'flashy' way.

"Nyeh, I forgot!"

Aiji took off her own large sunglasses revealing her dark yet sparkling hazel eyes. She also took off the hat which let her shiny vivid red hair fall down freely.

"Nyeh, it was getting soooooo irritating."

GOLDEN PAIR MATCH

Aiji was strolling around the courts looking for something to drink. Coach Ryuzaki is currently taking her bench place. Though, she didn't really ASK the coach. Instead she was going to say -insert name here-. **{Haha you thought I'd tell you but you gotta figure it out haha!}**

"Nyeh, I was going to ask him but Zaki-sensei is so funny I couldn't refuse! Hehehe, oh well!" Aiji giggled quietly to herself as she stood in front of a vending machine. She took a coin out and was about to insert it into the machine… but a coin bounced hers out the way sadly.

"Nyeh?"

Aiji looked to her right only to find a girl two times her size in a black cloak covering her entire body. The girl got her drink and was already two meters away from Aiji but stopped abruptly.

The girl briefly looked back towards Aiji as the hood of her cloak had fallen on her shoulders to reveal… the near identical face of Aiji. Her eyes were only shades darker, her hair far shorter, and her face for more mature but had held a deep frown.

Aiji paused at first but saved the shock for later and took out a coin for the vending machine.

"Let's see… hmm… NYEH? NO MORE PONTA?"

The cloaked girl sighed and disappeared as Aiji is currently sulking on the ground in front of the machine.

"Nyeh? Where'd she go? Oh well, at least I still get to watch the matches nyeh."

BACK AT SEIGAKU

"Back in time for Ryoma-kun's match nyeh!" Aiji bumped off Ryuzaki off the Himes' Throne **{She didn't bump her off literally if you're wondering} **and soon the match of Echizen Ryoma and Ibu Shinji began. After a somewhat short-ish period of time, Aiji began to notice Shinji's intention.

'I've seen that move before…Spot is what they call it nyeh?'

Aiji's eyes flickered at Ryoma's wrist as her eyes started to widen. Ryoma's racquet had slipped from his hand and broke into two. Aiji couldn't believe it as she sat solid in shock. She saw blood come from Ryoma which had added fear.

"Ryoma-kun…"

Aiji saw a girl with two long braids rush to his side as Aiji whispered Ryoma's name. Seigaku was called for a time out but Aiji still sat there frozen in terror. Then she saw Ryoma's hat on the ground left alone. As she picked it up she heard,

"You have ten minutes to win the match." Tezuka had stated.

Aiji walked over and stopped by Ryoma to place his hat on his head. She couldn't look at him or else the image would come back. Instead she looked at the ground and said,

"Win the match nyeh…"

Aiji didn't look back after she returned to the Himes' Throne.

PUCHI HIME VS. PUCHI HIME

"Next up is our special event so hurry and come before it's too late! Fudomine's Masashiyu Yaya vs. Seigaku's Kikumaru Aiji." The woman on the intercom had announced.

"Nyah Ai-chan it's your turn!" Eiji happily bounced over towards his little sister.

"I guess I have to make Seigaku proud nyeh!" Aiji snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. Though, Eiji noticed but didn't want to pry. If you were wondering then no need to wonder anymore! Aiji has her own tennis racquet now! If you're still wondering then her racquet colors are white with red diamonds.

"Masashiyu to serve!"

Masashiyu had bounced the ball multiple times which agitated many people but not Aiji. She let out a sigh and served but only to have the ball come back in a blink of an eye.

"15-love!"

Aiji yawned a bit and said, "Well they say Puchi Himes should know the basics of tennis but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be a prodigy nyeh!" She held up the 'V' sign and grinned happily. Though, it didn't phase Masashiyu very much.

Masashiyu's serve had come faster than it was last time but Aiji didn't return it with the same strength as last time. Instead she had done a simple drop shot.

"30-love!"

Aiji began to…do the One-Footed Split Step!

"I'm getting a little bored nyeh…" She mumbled as Masashiyu sighed.

"I am too…it seems your skill isn't as good as I thought it would be."

"Huh?"

Masashiyu had served…the Twist Serve! Aiji was able to counter it in time but it was forced into a lob.

"Chance!" The freshmen from the sidelines yelled.

Masashiyu smashed it but… it was countered by the Higuma Otoshi.

"Saa…she learned well didn't she?" Fuji smiled in his merry way.

"Nyah Fujiko when did you teach her!?" Eiji's question had gotten answered by Inui.

"He taught her yesterday. 87% Fuji taught her all the counters he has. 56% Fuji wanted to follow the rules and have her display moves of a Seigaku regular. Lastly 99% Fuji taught her because he felt like it."

"40-love!"

Masashiyu had served far better than she had did last time. It was faster and more powerful but Aiji still returned it. The game of tennis had ended a love game with Aiji as the victor.

"Nyah now there's five more games left!" Eiji glomped his unsuspecting sister.

"Next is the dress up game and the theme is…The Most Beautiful Blue." Inui informed.

"Nyeh which blue can be the most beautiful?" Aiji switched her gaze towards Fuji instantly.

"Nyeh Fuji-senpai can I see the color of your eyes?" Fuji opened his eyes to reveal the blue hidden underneath.

"The Most Beautiful Blue…perfect! Thanks Fuji-senpai!"

Aiji disappeared to Seigaku's dressing room. She looked around through her racks of dresses her sister brought earlier and found the right one. It was the color of Fuji's eyes to match the theme of The Most Beautiful Blue. It was knee length which was made out of satin that seemed to glow. The dress skirt flowed out with many shiny ruffles and the top part had two extra ruffles and spaghetti strapped. She also had loose long shirt sleeves that weren't connected with the dress and it starts a little higher than her elbow. It also had two butterflies that blended in with the dress color.

"Nyeh at least I found shoes to match!"

Her shoes were simple matching ballet flats but it matched nevertheless!

"Ai-chan, you done yet nyah?" Eiji knocked on the door.

"Almost nyeh!"

Aiji didn't know what to do with her extremely long hair…that is until she spotted a blue headband!

"Nyeh I must have really good luck in here…" Aiji mumbled to herself as she brushed her long hair quickly and placed the headband on her head.

"Done!" Aiji opened the door only to have Eiji fall face first on the ground in front of her.

"Ai-chan…is that you?" Eiji looked up to see the innocent face of his imouto…and as soon as he did he glomped her.

"Nyah! Ai-chan looks kawaii! Neh Fujiko?"

"I like the color." Fuji gave her a thumbs up.

"That color is hideous." Masashiyu had come with Kamio and Shinji to greet the Seigaku regulars with a sky blue dress. It was short sleeved and the skirt had flowed out with many ruffles like Aiji's. Her long hair had also been accompanied with a matching headband and matching ballet flats.

"Nyeh? That's kind of rude considering it's the color of Fuji-senpai's eyes."

"It is still hideous regardless of whether or not he is our senpai. I have no obligation to apologize for my opinion either." Masashiyu stated icily.

"Oh well! Let's find out what the judges decide then nyeh?" Aiji's grin was twitching slightly. She won't lose right?

EXTRA: AIJI AND FUJI

"Nyeh…like this?"

"You mastered it Aiji-san."

"Yay! Let's see Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, Hakugei, and Kagero Zutsumi… am I going to learn the other two?"

"Hmm…why not?" Aiji and Fuji smiled merrily in unison as he taught her his deadly counters.

**CUT! How'd you like the part with Fuji? Sorry I haven't updated at all! I literally lost my computer haha! **

**I might update Never Let Me Go Never Meant To Live but I don't know. No Longer Alone is something I'm brain dead on. The Labyrinth Court is something I might discontinue and rewrite definitely.**

**By the way how do you guys like Masashiyu? I'd totally love to read your opinions on her too!**

**I'm not going to be a ten year old fanfiction writer any longer! I'll be an ELEVEN year old fanfiction writer! On Monday haha.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of…**

**THE LABYRINTH COURT! Ha kidding!**

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice Chapter Four: Masashiyu's Going Down To Funky Town!**

**-Amai Itonami **


	5. Chapter 5 Masashiyu VS Aiji Part Two

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice**

**Chapter Five: Masashiyu's Going Down To Funky Town!**

**NOTE: Forgot to add that the rest of the Puchi Himes' matches start at evening!**

_**Kikumaru Aiji**_

"Judging time for the second game has started! The theme tonight is…The Most Beautiful Blue! On this very night it's starring Fudomine's Masashiyu Yaya and Seigaku's Kikumaru Aiji!"

Both girls sat at a rearranged tennis court and waited patiently for the curtain to rise. Aiji took a quick glance at the girl on her left which Masashiyu returned with a sharp glare. 'Nyeh…I have a feeling we won't be friends very soon.'

"Seigaku! Seigaku! Seigaku!" The students from Seigaku cheered loudly from the outside of the curtain. Aiji felt a small grin creep up to her face. That was until the screams collided with Fudomine's cheers for Masashiyu.

"Fudomine! Fudomine! Fudomine!" Masashiyu smirked and brushed her hair back gracefully. The crowd began to drown in silence as music began to play. That signaled it was time for the curtain to rise. The music echoed far and wide as the curtain raised to reveal Masashiyu and Aiji.

"Looks like a close match. The Most Beautiful Blue is nearly impossible to choose!" The (apparent) MC had shouted.

Masashiyu and Aiji glanced at each other and back at the judges. Adrenaline coursed through Aiji and anticipation as well. Masashiyu had kept herself calm on the outside but she was the same. After all it was their first match so their skill would be calculated on tennis articles.

"Let's judge Masashiyu first! Judges give us her score!" The MC started to annoy certain tennis regulars with her voice. **{*cough* Ryoma *cough*}**

"The blue she wears represents high spirits and fun. I'll give her a nine!" Judge One had said. Masashiyu had a small smile creep up on her face. If she gets straight nines then her score will count as twenty-seven!

"I agree with her but…I have seen Masashiyu's personality a little before. I'll give her a five." Judge Two sighed.

Masashiyu frowned a little but didn't let it get to her. Nine plus five is fourteen so the most she can get now is twenty-four. Aiji noticed how the judges calculate. Judge One likes to calculate to match the event. Judge Two calculates by basing it on facts and past events.

"I have a feeling that Judge Two is right but Judge One has a point. A seven will suffice no?" Judge Three was the last opinion so Masashiyu's score was nine plus five is fourteen. Twenty-one overall when you add seven… her score wasn't far off from a perfect one. If Masashiyu were to win this game then they would be tied but if Aiji did then she'd get a two game head start.

Masashiyu already moderately appealed to the judges because of her appearance and personality but obviously you would wonder if she were to have any talent. Aiji could feel the crowds' eyes upon her as the judges started judging.

"Her choice of 'The Most Beautiful Blue' is astonishing. I must say it deserves a ten." Judge One smiled at Aiji as she had given her starting number. Ten was only one point away from nine but she wasn't complaining.

"Kikumaru Aiji's personality intrigues me plus her entrance moves my heart and so does her dress. Though, I will give her a seven because I feel disappointed that she has no shocking facts about herself." Judge Two grinned…just like how Fuji would. Right now she has seventeen so Aiji would at least need five points to beat Masashiyu in this game.

"8.5." Judge Three simply stated…just like how Tezuka would. Oh well, now Aiji has…25.5 points! So the score would basically look like this-

**Kikumaru Aiji**

**Games Won- 2-**

** -Tennis**

** -Themed Dress Up**

**HPoints- 25.5**

**Masashiyu Yaya**

**Games Won- 0**

**HPoints- 21**

Aiji was obviously in the lead with two games and 25.5 points while her opponent only has twenty-one but…something tells her that the games are only going to be harder.

BACK IN AIJI'S DRESSING ROOM

Aiji glanced at the list of games they were required to do. Tennis and Theme Dress Up were crossed out so next is…Vocal Challenge. Aiji would have to sing right? 'That isn't so hard I guess nyeh.' Aiji thought as she switched into some normal(ish) clothes. Her outfit was a Seigaku jersey that had sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a regular black tank top that said 'Kikumaru Aiji' on the bottom right corner in silver with a purple butterfly design attached to the 'K'.

After the detailed tank top was just black jeans with royal blue occasionally waved around vertically on her right leg and the same purple butterfly design on her other leg on the bottom of her jeans. A skirt was actually over her jeans and it was just a simple royal blue with a few small black sequins here and there.

Just for an idol look, Aiji put her hair up in a high ponytail and used a little face paint to make a small purple butterfly on her right cheek not too far from under her right eye. Aiji still seems to be missing something…her eyes seemed to glance right at the makeup.

"Nyeh…no way will I wear makeup!" Aiji's words were against her hands which forced her to just put eyeliner on. Yeah, she sure wasn't going to put makeup on…nevertheless she gave up and only settled for eyeliner and nothing else.

"Nyah, Ai-chan! Can you open the door?" Eiji had said from outside her dressing room door. "Nyeh, I'm coming!" Aiji hurried to the door after she tied her ordinary black converse. After she opened the door she was greeted by the Seigaku regulars…mostly Eiji since he started hugging her.

"Kya! Ai-chan you're so kawaii! Nyah, isn't she?" It was as if it were an actual question…which it actually was because some of the regulars actually answered with a nod while others had something else in mind. Who you ask? Figure out yourself.

"Aiji-chan, you have about ten minutes left. Are you already done?" Inui asked as Aiji thought for a minute. "Maybe a few more things." As Aiji had said that she got some extra accessories. One simple black headband and a pair of purple butterfly earrings was the few Aiji was talking about. Now she was completely done!

"Nyeh, how do I look?" Aiji fully faced the regulars with a 'bring it on!' face. Most couldn't help but say she was 'cute' or 'adorable' and the rest just stared…like Ryoma did.

"Nyeh, we should probably get going soon!"

THIRD GAME- VOCAL CHALLENGE

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the third game of this match! Currently leading by 2-0 is Kikumaru Aiji with 25.5 HP! Masashiyu Yaya is falling behind with only 21 HP! We still have more games left in the match though! Now introducing the third game which we call the 'Vocal Challenge'!" The MC paused as many began to cheer and started explaining the third game.

"The 'Vocal Challenge' is basically a singing competition for the Puchi Himes. They will earn HP and it will add onto the number of games they have won. This time…the judges are you! The audience will pick the winner and choose wisely! That is all so now let us first hear the vocals of Masashiyu Yaya of Fudomine!"

The curtains opened to reveal Masashiyu in a sea blue ankle length dress that has rather long sleeves and her hair was down and wavy with beads and small sea shells here and there. She was wearing regular sea blue ballet flats and wore a little of sea blue eyeshadow. If any of you were wondering, Aiji is currently watching from the side with a chair and is hidden behind a curtain.

"What will you be singing Masashiyu Yaya?" The MC asked.

**{Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs! JUST MY OCS OKAY!? HAPPY NOW?}**

"I will be singing… 'Ever Blue' by Hitomi Terakado."

As Masashiyu was singing the crowd was extremely impressed by her vocal skills. This was going to be a tough battle for sure! Aiji had watched Masashiyu until the song was over. She noticed something off about her vocal skills…there was no passion! Though, the crowd loved her anyway. So Aiji will just have to top it off with passion!

"Now it's time for Seigaku's Kikumaru Aiji who already has the lead of two games!"

Masashiyu left the stage and glared at Aiji as she switched places with her. As Aiji walked out the crowd got seriously wild from her idol appearance. Yep, it definitely fit the challenge!

"What will you be singing?"

"I choose… 'Driving Myself' by Hiro-X **{A.K.A: Prince Of Tennis Opening Two}**!"

The music starts and Aiji's appearance fit the song as she danced around cheerfully. She sang her Puchi Hime heart out as the crowd cheered for her loudly! She sang with something that Masashiyu didn't have…PASSION!

"DRIVING MYSELF~!" For extra points it had ended with a wink as Aiji finished. The crowd cheered wildly for Aiji and even Fudomine was impressed!

"Well, we have an obvious winner! The Puchi Hime who was won the Vocal Challenge is Seigaku's Kikumaru Aiji!"

Aiji smiled in triumph, she had already won three games in a row! She's totally going to win this for sure! Right?

BACK IN THE DRESSING ROOM ONCE AGAIN

Tennis, Theme Dress Up, and Vocal Challenge were crossed out and won by Aiji. Three games in a row and we're halfway through the match. Next was… Traditional Dancing! Kimono required…Aiji pouted but dressed anyway.

Little did everyone know…Masashiyu wasn't a girl you can mess with so easily.

**END OF CHAPTER** **FIVE!**

**Happy New Year! Hope this year will be filled with excitement and great fanfiction! This chapter is super short but at least I updated right?**

**I'll try to not make Aiji a Mary Sue! That's in case you were wondering… I'll also make sure to update more often too! Stay tuned for Chapter Six of Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice!**

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice Chapter Six: Masashiyu Won't Take Her Defeat So Lightly**

**-Amai Itonami**


	6. Chapter 6 A Dancing Disaster!

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice Chapter Six: Masashiyu Won't Take Her Defeat So Lightly**

**HEY I AM NOT DEAD! Yes, surprise surprise it's another chapter! Aren't ya glad I finally updated this story? By the way, Aiji earned 25 HPoints at the Vocal Challenge and Masashiyu earned 20 HPoints.**

_Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice_

"Nyeh, I wonder how skilled she is…" Aiji stared at her reflection in silence. Once she won this game the match would be over with her as the victor. Although, "I thought this wasn't going to be so easy but…why do I feel like Masashiyu-san wasn't exactly trying nyeh?" Aiji shook her head and had put on a carefree smile. "Oh well, I'll take anything on!"

It was Aiji's turn to dance first and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, what if she messes up? What if everyone will laugh at her? She couldn't help but shudder at the humiliation it will cause her but shook it off. Remaining on the positive side, Aiji walked onto to the stage but little did she know a surprise was waiting for her.

"Here is Kikumaru Aiji with a fan routine!" Aiji smiled and waved to the crowd and started her routine. "Huh?" Suddenly, when she took a step she slipped. Aiji hit the stage hard and landed on her face. She could hear some people from the audience laugh as Aiji got up. She seemed to have slipped on… a banana peel unfortunately. "What an 'a peeling' performance!" The MC cracked a joke and most of the audience laughed at his play with words. Aiji's smile fell from her face and was replaced with an indifferent expression.

She felt herself go stiff and picked up her fan, "I-I'll start again nyeh." Aiji simply said and started again. Although, "Ahh!" Immediately when she started again, Aiji had been ambushed with marbles. Failing to dodge them, she kept slipping as soon as she got up. "It's very 'marblelous' isn't it everyone?" The MC (heartlessly) joked again and the same people laughed. Now, Aiji could hear a certain someone laugh from backstage.

"Alright…no more tricks…!" Aiji picked up her fan and used it to manipulate the wind to sweep the marbles into the air. While keeping the marbles in air she started her routine once again by pulling out another fan to maintain them. "It's seems that Aiji is making a comeback here!" Aiji grinned and her mood fell short,

"What?" The paper of the fans started disappearing! "Look at the paper of the fans! It's disappearing as we speak!" Aiji started to panic as the paper grew shorter and soon it was gone. The marbles started raining on her and many people started to laugh at her failed performance.

"Since Aiji's fans have ended, her performance has ended with it! Now it's time for the judges' scores to be revealed!"

Aiji's gaze wavered to the ground as the judges stared at her; this game wasn't so much in Aiji's favor. Although, she had a clear idea who would've done this but… she wasn't going to let that keep her smile away into a frown. Kikumaru Aiji should never frown! So with all her feelings bubbling up inside her heart, Aiji smiled without a doubt.

"I have to say… her performance was without a doubt the most interesting thing I've ever seen but Aiji-chan did mess up in the end. It will have to be a 5.5," Judge One had stated as she also smiled. "Although, it was enjoyable to say the least…" Aiji returned the smile happily as everyone looked at Judge Two.

"Although her performance may have failed, Aiji-chan still smiled in the end without any feelings of regret. It takes someone with real heart to take a failure and turn it into something that tells you… there's nothing bad about making mistakes as long as you had fun in return. At the beginning, Aiji-chan seemed to genuinely have fun and even picked herself up each time she failed. I will give her… 10." Judge Two smiled kindly at Aiji who perked up in surprise. The people of Seigaku cheered at the perfect score she had gotten from Judge Two as Aiji herself couldn't contain her excitement.

"Now it's time for the final judge to make her decision… will Kikumaru Aiji gain a score Masashiyu Yaya cannot beat?" The (overly irritating) MC had announced as a wave of anxiety had washed over the crowd and Aiji. Right now, her score was 15.5.

"I agree with Judge One… her performance was very interesting. Although she made various mistakes throughout her performance, Aiji-san did pick herself up no matter what. For her determination, Aiji-san earns… 7." Judge Three had then looked at Aiji in the eye and added, "But if those objects weren't there… the result may have been different in an entirely opposite scale." Aiji nodded and smiled at Seigaku as she waved.

"What an interesting score! Kikumaru Aiji managed to get a perfect score from Judge Two and a nearly perfect score from Judge Three resulting in a total of 22.5! Congratulations to the determined Kikumaru Aiji!" The MC announced as Seigaku cheered loudly and Aiji waved goodbye to the judges and left the stage. As Aiji passed behind the edge of the curtain, right there was Masashiyu… glaring icily and watched as she walked away calmly back to her dressing room.

**AIJI'S DRESSING ROOM**

Aiji got out of her attire and wrapped a red robe around her as she sat down on the makeup chair. She then glanced at the monitor that was on her left that shown the stage currently, Masashiyu was dancing using an umbrella routine. Aiji bit her lip and looked away from the monitor and glanced at the next game on the list, the Mathematical Game.

"I don't believe it! Masashiyu Yaya gained a score of 28!" Aiji immediately looked up at the monitor that shown Masashiyu with a triumphant smile on her face.

**Kikumaru Aiji**

**Games Won- 3**

**-Tennis**

**-Themed Dress Up**

**-Vocals Challenge**

**HPoints- 73**

**Masashiyu Yaya**

**Games Won- 1**

**-Traditional Dance**

**HPoints- 69**

Aiji stared at the score displayed on the monitor and thought to herself, 'Right now… its 3-1 and Masashiyu to serve if this were a tennis match.', she glanced at the sheet of games listed again. The Mathematical Game, she didn't have to look to flashy this time and Aiji thought for a moment. Then, an idea struck her like a bullet.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**What's Aiji planning now? What's Masashiyu going to do this time? Why am I updating so slowly these days? Find out in chapter six!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SIX**

"**Kikumaru Aiji, you won't win this match against me… and I most definitely won't let you."**

"**I-I-I don't believe this everyone! Is this even possible? NO, it is!"**


	7. Chapter 7 The Calm

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice Chapter Six**

**Hello everyone and welcome back to a quick update of this story! Aren't you proud of me? Anyway, I have a feeling of returning to my Prince of Tennis fanfiction just for a while because my head isn't really working for my other major, Yu-Gi-Oh. Also if you love my Prince of Tennis fanfictions I think you'll also love my NEW and IMPROVED and REWRITTEN version of The Labyrinth Court called… The Labyrinth Court R. Only this time, the matches will be intense and the competition is high. While I was gone I had what you could say… a writer's evolution.**

_Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice_

"Next we'll begin the next game, The Mathematical Game!"

Aiji could hear the voices from behind the curtain and breathed calmly. 'This outfit sure did the trick,' she thought and grinned to herself as Masashiyu took her place next to her. Instinctively, Aiji glanced to her and blinked in surprise. Masashiyu was wearing a simple yet flashy cream colored spaghetti strap knee length dress that had ruffles with black outlines from the top of the bodice, the end of the bodice and so on. She also took it to herself to wear cream colored flats that had a petite bow at the top.

"What are you looking at?" Masashiyu asked as she stared at Aiji and looked disdainfully at her outfit of choice. "You've picked your _school uniform_ to wear?" She scowled at Aiji who blinked in confusion. "I just wanted to wear something that represented Seigaku." Aiji replied and Masashiyu claimed as the curtain was going up, "Kikumaru Aiji, you won't win this match against me… and I most definitely won't let you."

"Kikumaru Aiji vs. Masashiyu Yaya in the fifth game, a game of mathematical intelligence, who's quicker and smarter than the other?"

A table was set up for one of the each Puchi Himes and a Hime Throne, a buzzer was also placed in front of them for answering questions. Aiji scanned the crowd and swiftly found the tennis team waving at her. She smiled brightly and waved back as Eiji shouted, "You can do this Ai-chan!" and gave her a 'V' sign which stood for victory.

"Are both of you ready? There will be 30 questions," The MC asked as both Masashiyu and I nodded.

"Question 1, what is 145 divided by 27 times 84 plus 72 divided by 8 minus 2 equal?" The MC asked as the crowd fell in silence. Since there was no paper or pencil, the Puchi Himes had to do this in their heads. Suddenly, a beep filled the air and everyone looked up to see Aiji's buzzer lit up.

"63.388888887," Aiji answered as the MC looked at her strange and replied, "That is correct… point goes to Seigaku's Kikumaru Aiji." Aiji could hear Seigaku cheer and sat confidently. 'Let's do this!'

"Question 2, 24 plus 19 minus 4 divided by 8… what is the square root of that number?"

Aiji immediately buzzed in and answered, "5," she was correct and the game went on just like that. Aiji was mass answering the questions thrown at her; after all, she concentrates best when it comes to school. Thus is the reason why she decided to wear her school uniform for the Mathematical Game.

"I-I-I don't believe this everyone! Is it even possible? NO, it is!" The MC cried out loudly as Seigaku cheered and Aiji smiled victoriously.

"Seigaku's Kikumaru Aiji scored all possible points from this game! Without letting Masashiyu even get near the buzzer!" A score was shown on the monitors and the board.

**Kikumaru Aiji**

**Games Won- 4**

**-Tennis**

**-Themed Dress Up**

**-Vocals Challenge**

**-Mathematical Game**

**HPoints- 103**

**Masashiyu Yaya**

**Games Won- 1**

**-Traditional Dance**

**HPoints- 69**

"Since Kikumaru Aiji has won four games the match ends without further games!" The MC announced as Seigaku cheered and the umpire had also announced, "Game and match, Kikumaru Aiji: 4-1!" Aiji turned to Masashiyu who stared blankly at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. She put a hand on Masashiyu's shoulder and extended out her other hand for a handshake. "It's not the end for Fudomine just yet, nyeh Masashiyu-san?" Masashiyu looked up at Aiji, her eyes were rimmed with tears and Masashiyu nodded silently as she shook hands with Aiji.

"It's not the end… just yet, so you better not lose before I beat you." Masashiyu declared as Aiji giggled and nodded in agreement. "Good thing for you is that I _won't _lose nyeh… and I'm looking forward to a rematch." Masashiyu smiled… just a little but put back her stone face on. "I'm looking forward to it too… and I'm sorry about what happened earlier with the marbles. Next time, I won't cheat and I will win." Aiji nodded and both went back to their corresponding school.

"Ai-chan!"

"Ei-chan!"

Both Kikumaru siblings ran towards each other dramatically, "Those two never change," Oishi chuckled as the rest of the team also came to greet Aiji. "How many HPoints do you have now?" Inui asked as he got his pencil ready. "103 but maybe I could've done better nyeh." Aiji laughed and put a game face on. "But, that just means I've gotta train harder nyeh!"

**NEXT DAY**

"Look its Seigaku's Puchi Hime, Kikumaru Aiji-san!" A spy whispered rather loudly as Aiji perked up from the random whisper out of nowhere. "Nyah, let's get out of here!" Eiji grabbed his beloved little sister and threw her over his shoulder and hightailed it out of there. "Nyeh, Ei-chan!" Aiji exclaimed as Eiji made their way to the tennis courts and dropped her near the locker room.

"Ei-chan… stop bringing me to the boys' locker room nyeh!" Aiji pouted as Eiji chuckled and checked the locker room. "Don't worry about it nyah, just get changed. I'll wait for you," Aiji still pouted but did as he said and changed quickly. When she reached for the handle, the door suddenly opened on its own!

"Ah, Aiji-chan?" Fuji glanced at her and patted her head. "Eiji's on the courts right now, make sure you don't get lost Aiji-chan." Aiji nodded and ran off as Fuji scanned the area and smiled. He threw a tennis ball at the door of the locker room and it bounced off to the bushes where a spy had hidden.

"Neh Ai-chan, you should use acrobatics in your tennis nyah!" Eiji suddenly suggested as Aiji was practicing her swing. "Nyeh, that's genius Ei-chan!" Aiji began practicing with Eiji on her acrobatics.

"Kikumaru Aiji, she's a promising girl neh?" Fuji commented to Tezuka who remained silent. "Yeah… she works hard." Tezuka and Fuji watched as Aiji fall from a mid-air return but twisted her body to land safely and return the next ball coming after her.

**EXTRA: AIJI AND TEZUKA**

"Nyeh buchou, is it like this?" Aiji executed a drop shot that barely went over the net. "Yeah… you're improving." Tezuka commented as he served and she returned it and dashed towards the net. Tezuka lobbed the ball and Aiji had then hurried back to the baseline and outstretched her reach. Suddenly, she jumped to extend her reach even further but… the ball had only hit the rim of her racquet and weakly bounced off.

"So close nyeh…" Aiji sighed but grinned, "I almost did it buchou!" Tezuka blankly stared and replied, "Don't always rush to the net, your opponent would make a lob just like that to counter. Be ready for when that happens," Aiji nodded and exclaimed, "Then let's try this again! I want to perfect the basics!"

"Ah,"

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Well from a little here will be a few fillers but St. Rudolph is coming around the corner! So, how is this story going so far? Good? Bad? Sorry if I don't update for a bit because I have a bunch of fanfictions to juggle with right now. Anyway, please wait patiently but I guess it makes sense if you're just really wanting a new chapter soon… I think.**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

"**Nyah, are you really going to do this Ai-chan?"**

"**I call this… Usagi Drop!"**


	8. Chapter 8 Aiji and the Amusement Park

**Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice Chapter Seven**

**Yet another installment of this story back to back! Wow, I must be on a roll this week! Anyway, the purpose of this chapter is to deepen the friendship Aiji has with the team. Have fun, Aiji!**

_Sweet Sugar and Hyper Spice_

"Ai-chan…wake up nyah!" Eiji poked his little sister's cheek and sat up from their bed. "Ei-chan…" Aiji mumbled as she blinked her drowsiness away. "Ei-chan, why'd you wake me up nyeh?" She pouted as Eiji smiled at her and patted Aiji's head. "We're going to the amusement park today!" He enthusiastically exclaimed as Aiji perked up in excitement. "Amusement park!? Why didn't you say so nyeh?" She literally jumped out of the bed and grabbed some clothes from the closet.

Eiji smiled at her enthusiasm and followed her lead, "Nyah, it's been long since we've gone on a ride together." Aiji smiled brightly and replied; "Now I can go on the big kid rides nyeh!" Eiji sweatdropped but smiled anyway. "Yeah,"

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK**

"Ei-chan, nyeh look look!" Aiji excitedly pointed to the tallest ride as they heard voices behind them, "Oi, Eiji!" Both Eiji and Aiji turned around to meet the tennis team, "Nyeh Oishi-senpai… Inui-senpai… Tezuka-buchou… everyone, are you here to play too?" Everyone nodded as Eiji replied, "I never got to give you a welcome party nyah, so today… we'll make this the best day ever!" Aiji stared in surprise at the team. "Really? Even Tezuka-buchou!?" Fuji smiled at her outburst and said, "Mah, Tezuka isn't as mean as you think he is…" Tezuka twitched as Aiji went up to Tezuka and cheerily exclaimed, "Let's have a fun day today, buchou!" Everyone paused as they cast their gaze on Tezuka who stonily replied, "Ah,"

"I-I can't ride this ride?" Aiji sadly glanced at the ground as the tennis team froze stiff. "Legendary Kikumaru Aiji Most Irresistible Adorable Eye Stare!" The man running the ride had been frozen with such guilt he (probably) never deserved. "Y-Y-You can go on…" Aiji smiled and dragged the nearest person to sit next to her. Unfortunately, it was Ryoma and the rest of the tennis team trailed behind as they watch poor Ryoma being dragged by Aiji.

"Neh neh, thanks for sitting with me Ryoma-kun!" Aiji happily chirped as Ryoma sweatdropped. She was the one who dragged him to sit by her but it was her day so he shouldn't complain. "It's starting!" Ryoma lazily looked around but realized something, "What's the name of this ride?" He asked as Aiji replied, "Nightmare Wheel!"

"Nyeh that was so much fun," Aiji shouted as most of the tennis team (excluding Fuji and Tezuka) stumbled with their steps. "Ah, should we ride again?" Fuji suggested as nearly everyone shouted, "No!" as Aiji shrugged and smiled. The team started walking around together as they discussed the rest of the plan for the evening. Soon, the team decided to draw sticks to determine how they'll spend time with their Puchi Hime who was left distracted with a dart game.

"Alright, each stick has a number written on it. From 1-9 they'll spend 30 minutes with Aiji each, the rest will spend their time also having fun." Inui explained as they stare at the sticks in the cup. "Well, who volunteers to draw first?" Momo asked as everyone remained silent.

"I'll go first," Fuji drew his stick and the others also drew their stick without announcing their number.

"Who's number one?" Inui asked as a certain bandana wearing second year raised his hand, "Oh, Kaidoh-kun, you better treat Aiji right nyah!" Eiji exclaimed as Kaidoh looked away.

"Who's number two?" Everyone looked back at their stick and glanced back up to see Inui raise his hand. "I am," Everyone looked at him with uncertainty. "Don't do anything weird Inui," Tezuka replied as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Number three?" Fuji smiled and raised his hand, "I'll take care of her," They nodded but held a distant fear in their heart. 'Is it really a good idea…?'

"Number four?" Eiji perked up and exclaimed, "Right here nyah!"

"Number five?" Everyone stared at a possible person as he raised his hand. "Ah, Taka-san is number five." Everyone nodded approvingly as they went back to deciding the order.

"Number six?" Oishi raised his hand as Eiji smiled approvingly, "We can trust Oishi nyah,"

"Number seven?" Momo grinned and replied, "That's me, and I'll take good care of her Eiji-senpai." Eiji had a strange expression and said, "Don't let her do anything dangerous nyah!" "I know I know…"

"Number eight?" The rest of the team who already knew their place had glanced at Tezuka and Ryoma. "I'm number eight," Tezuka said as he directed his gaze at Eiji. "I won't let my guard down." Eiji nodded and everyone glanced at Ryoma.

"Looks like Ochibi is last nyah!" Ryoma shrugged as Aiji returned with a charm bracelet that had a dart charm. "They have a bonus today! Whenever you win a game you get a new charm for your bracelet! Though it's only for girls…" Some of the regulars smiled as Inui announced, "We've decided the plan for today, each regular will spend time with you for thirty minutes." Aiji tilted her head to the side but nodded in understanding.

"Who's first nyeh?" She asked as the tennis team pointed at Kaidoh. "Let's go play, Kaidoh-senpai!" Aiji grabbed his wrist and they walked off somewhere. "S-She's all grown up nyah…" Eiji sniffled and blew into a tissue. "It's alright Eiji; this day was going to come." Fuji patted him on his shoulder as Eiji sniffled.

**THIRTY MINUTES WITH KAIDOH KAORU**

"Uh… l-let's go to that stand, Kikumaru-san." Kaidoh pointed as Aiji smiled brightly, "Okay Kaidoh-senpai!" They both walked over to a game stand. "Throw a ball through the hole and receive a charm and a prize!" The man at the stand had explained as Kaidoh nodded and he gave the man some yen.

"Missed, two more chances!" Kaidoh blushed as he missed and Aiji took something out of her bag. "Nyeh, use my racquet Kaidoh-senpai!" Kaidoh looked at the racquet Aiji held out to him and gratefully took it. "T-Thanks Kikumaru-san," Aiji threw the ball a certain way towards Kaidoh and suddenly, "What was that move?" Kaidoh had shot a Snake through the hole. "Yay, Kaidoh-senpai!" Aiji cheered as Kaidoh coughed slightly in embarrassment.

"W-Which prize will you pick?" The man asked as Kaidoh glanced at Aiji. "Which one do you want, Kikumaru-san?" Aiji hummed and pointed, "This one nyeh!" It was a flexible green snake plushie that could wrap around your neck as a scarf.

"Thank you, Kaidoh-senpai!" Aiji exclaimed as she wrapped the snake plushie around her neck. "Fshhh…why did you pick that one?" Kaidoh asked as he added a snake charm to her charm bracelet. "I picked this one because it reminds me of Kaidoh-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai was the one who won it for me." She replied as she grinned.

"Ah thank you, Kaidoh-senpai!" Aiji shouted as he held out some cotton candy. Both had sat down on a bench nearby and snacked on some cotton candy. Suddenly, something small and fluffy rubbed itself against Kaidoh's leg. "Ah, it's a cat nyeh." Aiji bent down to pet the small kitty that jumped onto her. "Neh neh, do you want to pet it too, Kaidoh-senpai?" She asked as she held out the kitty towards Kaidoh. Aiji could see Kaidoh hesitate,

"Are you embarrassed?" Aiji asked as Kaidoh looked at the ground in silence. In a flash, the kitty had latched itself onto the unsuspecting Kaidoh. "N-Nani!" Kaidoh yelped out as he fell to the ground with the kitty on his chest. "O-Oi, get off me!" Kaidoh exclaimed but made no move to take the kitty off himself. A few seconds passed by, Kaidoh had sat up and the kitty fell onto his lap. He was about to pet it but, "Oww!" the kitty had scratched him and ran away.

"Aww… too bad nyeh," Aiji pouted but shrugged it off and helped Kaidoh up.

**THIRTY MINUTES WITH INUI SADAHARU**

"Don't do anything weird, senpai." Kaidoh handed Aiji off to Inui as he smirked, "I won't."

"Where do you want to go, Kikumaru-san?" Inui asked as both he and Aiji walked around. He also took notice of the snake scarf around her neck and wrote something inside his data book. "Hmm, looks like something's happening over there nyeh," She commented as she ran towards it and Inui followed along. "'The Ultimate Juice Challenge- Make The Strangest Juice and Win A Prize!'?" Aiji read off from the sign as Inui perked up in surprise. "Juice!?" Aiji nodded as she looked at Inui who smiled widely. "It's a great chance to experiment…" Aiji tilted her head to the side in confusion but shrugged it off and asked, "Can I help too nyeh?" Inui glanced down at the petite girl and considered it. "Of course,"

"Nyeh, should I put in sugar or salt?" Aiji asked as they used the portable kitchen they had there. They had about fifteen minutes to make the strangest juice. Inui thought about it, "How about both?" Aiji grinned and dumped some of each into the bowl they were using. "I'm going to make some powder to put in the juice nyeh, is that okay Inui-senpai?" She asked as Inui pushed up his glasses. "It is perfect Kikumaru-san."

"Let's see… oh corn starch! Hmm, maybe some yeast would be nice too but I'd be making dough nyeh." Aiji murmured to herself as Inui muttered some things to himself as well. "Oh well," She dumped some yeast and corn starch into the bowl and added… milk. "Just a little bit of milk nyeh," She mixed the items together and the corn starch somewhat hardened the rest of the ingredients. "Cinnamon… definitely cinnamon nyeh!" Aiji sprinkled some cinnamon into the bowl and added a little more milk. "It's still missing something nyeh…" She then spotted some daikon. "Maybe daikon could help… and rhubarb too." Aiji took both ingredients and minced them. "More milk…" She added both the minced items and the milk and mixed them together. The corn starch hardened again. "Alright… time to make it powder nyeh!" Aiji took a grater and grated the corn starch into small bits until it completely turned into powder.

Aiji then glanced at Inui who was still working and glanced at the bowl of powder. "Hmm… maybe a creamy substance could work nyeh." She grabbed another bowl out and started to put different types of liquids in. Mostly milk and put it in the fridge as she adjusted the temperature. A few minutes later, after messing around with a small bowl of liquid to add to the juice later, Aiji took out the new creamy substance.

"Inui-senpai, are you done?" Inui glanced up from his finished work and smirked, "Yeah, let's win this competition Kikumaru-san." Both put their creations side by side. Aiji first carefully dropped the powder into the pitcher and the color started to change into something orange. She then took the creamy substance and watched with Inui as it ran down from the bowl and into the large pitcher of juice. The juice somehow began switching through various colors regularly as Aiji asked, "Nyeh, is it good so far senpai?" He nodded and watched Aiji put some extra black liquid into the pitcher. When both chemicals met, a small mushroom cloud of steam arose.

"What were the ingredients you used for the black liquid?" Inui asked as Aiji tapped her chin to remember. "First I poured some blackberry juice and cranberry juice into the same cup nyeh. Then I suddenly happened to have an idea, black pepper! After putting black pepper in, I realized that it should have a little more liquid to dissolve the pepper nyeh. The other ones were grape juice and limeade, although I did add cinnamon to it too nyeh… as a result it turned black!" She explained as Inui jotted everything Aiji said down.

"We will now begin the judging!" Inui and Aiji waited patiently (their group was last) as the judge had tasted the other team's juice. It felt like an eternity but finally, the judge reached their group.

"What do you call this juice?" The judge asked as Inui looked at Aiji and back at the judge. He replied, "I call it… Inui Power Aiji Juice Platinum Remix!" The judge nodded and stared at the pitcher as Inui poured the man a cup. "Please try our experiment," So, the judge gulped it down.

"We have a winner, Inui and Kikumaru!" Aiji received a charm that had a cup that seems to be filled with red liquid and they both received a gift card.

"Did you have fun Kikumaru-san?" Inui asked as he placed the juice charm on Aiji's charm bracelet. "Yeah, since ours was the winner I want the team to try it nyeh! The judge must've passed out from how delicious it was!" Aiji replied with a large smile. Inui returned it and thought, 'I should use our recipe on the team…'

**THIRTY MINUTES WITH FUJI SYUSUKE**

"Did she have fun, Inui-san?" Fuji asked as Inui handed Aiji off to Fuji. "She seemed to have very much fun, take care of her Fuji." He nodded and when Inui left to find the rest of the team, Fuji bent down to look at Aiji who was smiling brightly. "Inui-senpai and I won a juice competition nyeh! One day, I want the team to taste it!" Aiji declared as Fuji chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Fuji-senpai, what are you looking at nyeh?" Aiji asked Fuji who was looking at a certain stand. She looked up to where his gaze was directed at, "Billiards?" Fuji glanced down at her and grinned. "Let's go see how it works." Aiji nodded and followed Fuji.

"If you can make all the balls drop into the holes in one shot you'll gain the grand prize." The man at the stand explained to Fuji who had already grabbed a billiard stick. "Good luck, Fuji-senpai!" Aiji, who was right next to him, cheered softly yet energetically. As Fuji was aiming, Aiji noticed that he had opened his eyes to aim. 'Fuji-senpai looks really focused nyeh.'

"C-Congratulations, you've just w-won the grand prize!" The man had stammered as he handed Fuji a hat that resembled a head of a fox but only the ears and the eyes. "Ah, it's so cute nyeh!" Aiji exclaimed with a smile as Fuji glanced at her and thought. "Aiji-chan would look cute in it." Fuji commented as they were walking. "Really?" Aiji looked up at Fuji who was smiling and kneeled down to place the fox hat on her head. "It suits you, Aiji-chan." He patted her covered head as she smiled. "I'll take good care of it, Fuji-senpai!" Both shared a smile as Fuji just remembered something, "Ah, I almost forgot… this charm should go on your bracelet." Fuji grasped a billiard stick charm and placed it onto Aiji's charm bracelet.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai!"

**THIRTY MINUTES WITH KIKUMARU EIJI**

"Ei-chan!" Aiji ran to Eiji who had his arms outstretched. "Mah, I guess I can't win against you." Fuji chuckled to Eiji as Aiji was picked up by Eiji. "Did anything bad happen while I was gone?" Eiji asked as Fuji went off on his merry way. "Nope, and I had a lot of fun so far nyeh!" Aiji and Eiji smiled together as they went off somewhere.

"Nyah Ai-chan, look it's a tennis stand!" Eiji pointed as Aiji ran towards it. "Let's check it out!" It was a simple game where you had to hit the ball where the part of the field lights up. "Do you want to play, Ai-chan?" Eiji asked as the man heartily chuckled. "You both can play if you want."

"Nyah, are you really going to do this Ai-chan?" Eiji asked as Aiji took her own racquet out of her bag. "Yep, let's play Ei-chan!" She joyfully chirped as Eiji grinned. Both siblings had started the game with Eiji at the net and Aiji at the baseline. "Kikumaru Beam!" Eiji shouted as Aiji saw a ball from the tennis machine launch the way she wanted it to.

"I call this… Usagi Drop!" Aiji yelled as she hit a drop shot that barely went over the net and suddenly jumped up and down… like a bunny. "Ai-chan, when did you learn that nyah?" Eiji shouted in excitement as the game stopped with them gaining a perfect score. "Nyeh… just on the courts," Aiji vaguely replied as they walk up to the man of the stand. "Which prize do you want little lady?" He asked as Eiji picked her up so she can view the selection a little wider.

"Hmm… the cat ribbons nyeh." Aiji pointed to the two matching ribbons that had a cat design. "Ah, don't forget your charm." The man dropped a charm onto Eiji's palm before they left. "Thank you, Ei-chan!" Aiji smiled as Eiji was putting a cat charm onto her charm bracelet. "For what nyah?"

"Without you, I wouldn't be able to have this much fun with everyone nyeh!"

**EXTRA: THE RESULT OF 'INUI POWER AIJI JUICE PLATINUM REMIX**

"Doctor, this man had consumed the following all at once: corn starch, sugar, salt, milk, cinnamon, daikon, rhubarb, citrus and melon boiled extracts, cranberry juice, blackberry juice, black pepper, unknown vegetables and even more cinnamon. What should we do?"

"We… we can't save him… it all has already entered his digestive system! We can't do anything to stop it; this man lived a good life."

"Wait, but-!"

"There's nothing we can do! Hopefully, no one else digests this all at once…"

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Well I'm going to end it here because that's enough for me today… I do need to start other chapters of other stories too. **

**So, how do you like Aiji forming deeper friendships with everyone?**

**I can't wait to write Tezuka's thirty minutes with her! **

**Anyway, hope to see you next chapter!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

"**There stars are really pretty, nyeh Ryoma-kun?"**

"**Thank you, Ryoma-kun!"**


End file.
